Bands
The following is a list of bands originally from Oklahoma or who have strong Oklahoma ties that are currently active in the music scene. Defunct Bands List of defunct bands. Active Bands # A * Acid Queen * Adam & Kizzie * Addverse Effects * Admiral Twin * The Agony Scene * Alegria Real * All About a Bubble * All for More * All Seems Lost * The All-American Rejects * Anchor the Girl * Anchorway * And There Stand Empires * Angelical Tears * Animal Names * Applied Music Program * Aqueduct B * The Beaten Daylights * Beau Jennings & The Tigers - * Blind Oath * Blurt - Tulsa, OK * The Bonham Revue - * The Bourgeois * Bravo Delta * Branjae and the Filthy Animals - * Bravo Brass Quintet - * Breakup - * Broncho * Brother Gruesome * Brother Rabbit * The Brothers Moore - * The Byron Berline Band C * Caezar - * Call of the West - * Carcinogen Daily * Casey & Minna * Cavern Company - * Cicadia - * Cimarron Opera - * CobraJab - * Color Me Badd - * Colourmusic - * Combsy * Constant Peril - * Contagion 237 - * Cozad Singers - * Critical Nonsense - * Crystal Vision - D * The Damn Quails * Dante & The Hawks - * David Castro Band - * Dead Leaves Fall * Denise Hoey & The Boulevard - * Desi and Cody * Destro - * The Dirty Creek Bandits - * Dischordia - * Disparity Gospel - * DocFell & Co. - * Dope Patrol - * Downward E * Em and the MotherSuperiors * End Timers - * Ester Drang - * Everybody Panic - F * Feel Spectres * Fight the Fade * The Flaming Lips * Future Tapes * FuZed G * Gadgets Sons * The Gales * Girls Club * Give Way * Go for Baroque * Golden Ones * Goodfella * Good Villains * Grass Giant * Green Corn Rebellion * The Grits - * Grooms - * Gutter Villain H * Hanson * Hinder * The Holy Void - * Horseshoe Road - * Horse Thief - * Hosty Duo - * Hurricane Mason - I * Iron Cathedral * The Ivy J * Jacob Fred Jazz Odyssey * Jack Ketch & The Bilge Rat Bastards * Jason Boland & the Stragglers * Junebug Spade K * Kali Ra - * Kinda Collective - * Kings of Leon - * Kite Flying Robot * Klondike5 - L * Let Slip the Dogs * Lights of Alora - Pryor * Lights-Out On Sheridan * Life Lessons * Limber Limbs * Lizard Police - * Lord Buffalo - * Lucid Awakening - * The Luxtones - M * Madewell - * Manta Rays - * Men of Action - * The Midwest Kings - * Mike Bone - * ModernMyth * Mortuary Science * Mountain Smoke - * My So Called Band - N * New Time Zones * Nicnõs * Nightingale * The Nixons * The Noise Estate - O * The Odyssey - * O Fidelis - * OK City Chorus of Sweet Adelines, International - * Oklahoma City Philharmonic - * Omni Zero - * One Finger Discount - * OneRepublic - * Other Lives - P * Paul Benjamin Band - * Piece of Mind - * Pilgrim * Pillar - * Planet What * Power Pyramid - Q * Quinque R * Rainbows are Free * Rascal Bassoons - * Red City Radio - * Red Dirt Rangers - * RockFisch - * Rose Stone Trio - * Ryan & Ryan S * SafetySuit - * Sam & the Stylees - * Second Glance - * The Secret Post - * Senior Fellows * SeXtion 8 - * The Shelter People * Shiny Toy Guns - * Skating Polly - * Skytown - * Sovereign Dame - * Spaghetti Eddie - * Sugar Free Allstars - * The Swon Brothers - T * Taddy Porter - * Tallows * Team Nightstand - * Tell Lies - * Thirteen Stars - * Tony Romanello and the Black Jackets - * Traindodge - * Travis Kidd & the High Mids - * The Tulsa Playboys - * Tulsa Symphony * Tulsa Youth Symphony * Turnpike Troubadours - U V * Villain - * Vintage Wildflowers * Violence to Vegas * Violent Affair - * Violent Victim - * Vocal Sounds of Oklahoma - W * Weston Horn & The Hush - * When the Clock Strikes X Y * The Young Vines Z * Zunis